Versos, plumas y deseos
by karen vera
Summary: Vivir a fondo, amar con pasión, escribir para respirar, desear para dejarse llevar... Bella, la amada; Emmett, el enamorado; Edward, enloquecido de amor. ¿Puede el intelecto superar la pasión? Caricias en versos, amores delirantes y tertulias para el desazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Mis queridísimas niñas,**

¡Ando otra vez por estos lados! Y sí, muy entusiasmada con una nueva idea que me hace vibrar (eso es muy importante, al menos para mí) y nada más ni nada menos que con las historias de un grupo tertuliano de escritores, con todo lo que eso significa, ¿no lo sabremos nosotras? Jajaja, ¿algo de esa energía heredamos no es así?

Como siempre, mi maravillosa Beta Jo me apañó en cuanto le conté la idea y tuvimos una extensa conversación sobre la trama (así que ella lo sabe todo, desde ya…). Así que mi queridísima Jo, una vez más ¡Mil gracias, eres la mejor! Y lo digo de todo corazón.

Por supuesto, y pasando a la formalidad de este asunto: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo sólo los tomo y les doy un par de vuelcos locos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a FFAD, ¡Son grandes! Su labor es buenísima y desinteresada, eso las hace aún mejores.

Y a todas, ¡Mil gracias por dedicarme parte de su valioso tiempo a leer mi relato! Que, desde el momento en que se llega a sus mentes, pasa de la ficción a la realidad-imaginaria-colectiva.

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Summary**

Ser escritor no es fácil. Simplemente porque, durante el día se vive con más intensidad que el resto de los mortales, luchando contra las propias emociones o bien, dejándose llevar.

Bella es una amante de las letras y sus amigos también son autores de distintos estilos. La pasión corre por sus venas con ímpetu, apoderándose de ella y su genialidad. Emmett, es uno de esos amores no descubiertos hasta el momento preciso. Sin embargo, el amor por Edward es un huracán abrazador que arrasará con todo a su paso, incluso con el amor de verdad.

Vivir y amar a concho es el lema de todos ellos, pero ¿quién tendrá más pasión para hacerlo?, ¿podrá competir el intelecto con la emoción y el deseo?

Versos, plumas y deseos, entre estos tres conceptos navegará este triángulo amoroso. Ímpetus, arrebatos y esperanzas que bordean en la locura, ¿son más intensos los escritores para vivir y sentir? Ellos lo contarán con sus propias experiencias y en más de alguna tertulia.

**Versos, plumas y deseos**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 1: Sangre de letras**

Resultaba extraño pensar que por los días de hoy existiesen tertulias y reuniones clandestinas. Sin embargo, el espíritu de una buena conversación trasciende a categoría de eterno, más allá de los trastornos sociales. Subsiste en el ADN de nuestra sangre americana, herencia fugitiva de los colonizadores y el misticismo de la vida indígena. Imposible no vibrar con las letras, los versos y las palabras. Amar con pasión, abandonarse al alcohol para sinceridad amistades y practicar hechizos con la imaginación, porque ahí, en el recóndito misterio de las emociones, está la esencia al que todo hombre aspira: Ser feliz.

En nuestra mente de versos y situaciones límites es grandioso hasta el más miserable, fundirse el cielo azul con el horizonte de Colón justo en el fin del océano. En el pensamiento revivimos dragones, despertamos princesas, invocamos espíritus de todas las creencias, pasamos desde la fría y seca montaña nevada hasta las cálidas aguas turquesas de El Caribe. Mediante las palabras amamos, debatimos, confirmamos, traicionamos y nos comprometemos.

No sé si es el ímpetu de la juventud o las ansias de aportar con un grano de arena en este inhóspito mundo, mercantilista e individualista, una magnífica apuesta de Gessellschaft de Ferdinand Tönnies. Generar un cambio desde la habilidad de las emociones, dando validez al honor, a las inquietudes humanas y el de expresarse. Amar, creer, sentir, gozar, vibrar, vivir.

Vida, eso pretendíamos ser, ese era el gran objetivo de nuestro núcleo. Por esta razón, cada martes, a partir de las siete de la tarde, la mesa siete se reservaba para sus siete integrantes. Algunos aspirantes a poetas, otros a novelistas y un par, se dedicaban a sintetizar historias, mediante relatos breves y emociones intensas.

Todavía en el siglo XXI, un grupo de inadaptados se unía una vez por semana para intercambiar ideas, comentar tramas que sólo se desarrollaban en traviesas mentes de pseudo escritores, hablar de política, contingencia, filosofar de la vida y asombrarse de la cotidianidad, en una simple tertulia.

Humanizar lo humano. Respirar para vivir. Enseñar para aprender y viceversa. Dejar huella, tranquilizar la conciencia… dejar un legado ¡Qué diantres! Ser diferente en un mundo donde todos somos iguales y detenerse en el tiempo, mientras el coche de lo mundano va casi a la velocidad de la luz. Recordar que hay otros que son y que yo también.

—Y Bella, ¿irás al Seminario en Sao Paulo?

Incliné el rostro, sin oír realmente lo que Emmett preguntaba. Entrecerré los ojos y me perdí en la lluvia que golpeaba con voracidad la ventana. La tarde se había oscurecido hasta parecer más noche que la prístina oscuridad. Un rayo refulgió de glamour el cielo y la tronadura ensordecedora me estremeció hasta los huesos.

— ¿Perdón, Emmett?

Pregunté distraída, pero de vuelta con firmeza tras el llamado de la naturaleza. Sólo quedaban rezagados algunos grumos de chocolate sólido en una suave tela de leche tibia, aconchada en el fondo de la taza. La cogí entre las manos y miré el fondo sólo por inercia. Él me sonrió y sus sensuales hoyuelos en la parte baja de sus mejillas, enternecieron su sonrisa y llenaron de calidez sus ojos almendrados.

— ¿Quieres otro? —preguntó un poco divertido. Esa boina bayo le daba un toque especial a sus veintisiempre, haciendo juego con sus labios de frutilla, rojos y rellenos que se enmarcaban deliciosamente en medio de su piel cal.

Fruncí el ceño y sonreí, negando con la cabeza. El resto del grupo: Jasper, Jacob, Alice, Dimitri y Tanya ya tenían los abrigos puestos y los paraguas en las manos. Emmett había tenido la amabilidad de esperarme y recuperarme de mi ensimismamiento.

—Ya es algo tarde y si continúa lloviendo como ayer, sin duda habrá inundaciones…

— ¿Algún problema con el suave llanto de los ángeles? —espetó con sarcasmo.

Su humor suave y a veces sórdido, le atribuía con un encanto especial, muy a tono con ese chaleco blanco sin mangas y cuello V con una línea azul que bordeaba sobre la camisa alba y aquellos pantalones a cuadros. El uso del bastón de sauco era su última excéntrica adquisición.

—Me encanta la lluvia —suspiré nostálgica—. Es sólo que tengo uno que otro problema existencial por estos días…

Apretó los labios y extendió una risita pícara.

— ¿Puedo ayudar?

Miré el techo, mordí mi labio inferior y solté una carcajada.

—Gracias, pero no creo. La verdad es que antes debiese saber qué es eso que me inquieta —agité las manos, avergonzada de la nula claridad de mis ideas.

Emmett unió el entrecejo, miró los vestigios de nuestra mesa recién ocupada y luego me observó con amabilidad, aunque había ansiedad en sus ojos y en el tono de sus palabras.

—Vamos a Sao Paulo. Te juro que no te arrepentirás, pequeña dulcinea. —Sus ojos soñadores se volvieron aún más risueños.

Sus dedos hábiles y tibios se dejaron caer sobre los míos, ejerciendo una agradable sensación de su piel sobre mi mano, usualmente, fría.

—Y, ¿qué dices, Bella? —Tanya apareció por detrás de Emmett, rodeando el respaldo de su silla.

Su cabellara rubio rojiza caía en ondas hasta las cintura, mientras un pañuelo de colores vivos le caía vivazmente sobre el pecho, contrastando con su sombrero gris y las botas rojas hasta la rodilla. Se inclinó, quedando con su boca a un costado de la mejilla de Emmett.

—Si no vas, nadie te asegura que este muchachote no encuentre a "otra" —guiñó un ojo con picardía, pero dejando implícita una amenaza real.

¡Y tenía toda la razón! ¿Cuándo me iba a decidir? Emmett llevaba un buen tiempo insistiendo, primero de manera sutil, casi difusa, pero desde hacía ya un par de meses, sus arremetidas eran cada vez más seguidas y constantes. A pesar de que era guapísimo, sensual, inteligente, poseedor de un extraordinario sentido del humor, aún no me atrevía a dar el paso final. No quería arruinar la amistad, como ya les había pasado a Jasper y Alice.

—Tengo que ver… bueno… mis finanzas y coordinar mi reemplazo en las cátedras de la universidad.

—Creo que poseo unas cuantas millas extras en mi cuenta de la línea aérea —ofreció con dulce picardía, mientras sus dedos danzaban por el borde de mi taza ya desocupada, deteniéndose sobre las huellas de mi labial rojo sobre la porcelana.

¿Y cómo no iba a tener kilómetros de sobra? Si con su última obra, situada en la pasión venezolana de un pueblo que ama y odia a la vez a su presidente, había recorrido el mundo de ida y vuelta. ¡Un verdadero éxito comercial! Quizá no era su mayor orgullo literario, solo su círculo más cercano sabíamos que lo que amaba profundamente era la poesía, pero era práctico y le permitía vivir de sobra de sus ventas, recibiendo oferta de al menos tres editoriales para publicar. Además, abultó considerablemente su cuenta corriente, dio bastante que hablar a los críticos y había quedado con una _free pass_ de millas aéreas, para él y cinco generaciones más.

Sus ojos ambarinos esperaban ansiosos mi respuesta. Unió su índice y pulgar, esparciéndose los restos de mi labial entre ellos. No sé si con o sin intención, se pasó la yema del dedo gordo sobre el borde de su boca y de forma casi imperceptible, asomó la punta de su lengua sobre ellos, untando la pasta labial. ¡Oh, madre mía! Era horrorosamente sensual lo que acababa de hacer. Se me cerró la garganta y sin quererlo trague saliva. Sonrió.

***.***

Las turbulencias eran bravas. Al parecer la calidez de la atmósfera, como un guardarropa de humedad no era el mejor cóctel para volar. A pesar de que íbamos en un avión mediano, de siete corridas de asientos, y un buen catálogo de películas y video juegos personales, el viaje se me estaba haciendo agotador. Tenía el pecho comprimido, el pescuezo apretado y el estómago una tira de nudos espesos. Aún quedaban un par de horas de vuelo y la ansiedad me desquiciaba más aún cada segundo.

Me apoyé sobre el respaldo del pasajero contiguo para ponerme de pie y busqué mi neceser dentro de la cabina de equipaje. Abrí con sumo cuidado la valija, pero de todos modos se me vino encima la bolsa de Duty Free de algún comprador compulsivo. ¡Arg! El hombre sentado a mi derecha, de aspecto muy latino, extendió los labios en una disculpa inmediata.

—Lo siento. Mi hija menor está de cumpleaños hoy y no la veo hace más de dos meses.

Se agachó a recoger su compra y al levantarse se golpeó la cabeza contra el guarda equipaje. Ahora fui yo quien se disculpó con un inocuo encogimiento de hombros. Observé en perspectiva diagonal y noté como Emmett sonreía divertido, aunque fingió ignorarme.

"¡Idiota!", reclamé para mis adentros y seguí buceando en medio de los pequeños bolsos de mano, hasta hallar mi objetivo. Lo cogí en medio de las manos, abrí el primer cierre y saqué la caja de Ravotril de 0,5. Presioné para sacar una pastilla y me la tragué sin agua, sólo con un poco de mi propia saliva. Quince minutos después no sabía de mi vida.

—Señorita, por favor, enderece el respaldo —me avisó la impecable aeromoza con su traje azul con rojo y recién maquillada, ni comparada al espanto que podría ser yo en ese momento.

Asentí aún grogui por la pastilla. Los alerones de las alas se levantaron y ese ruido tan particular, de cuando el metal choca contra el viento, me despertó aún más. La ciudad, dibujada como una maqueta iluminada con baterías, se veía cada vez más cerca, formándose perfecto cada manzana de casas a nuestros pies.

Succioné con la vista cada milímetro de aquel maravilloso paisaje de grandes árboles, inclusos perceptibles bajo la luz de luna y mezclado con nubes espesas. Descendimos, descendimos, descendimos, hasta que por fin las ruedas tocaron la losa del aeropuerto. Se empañaron los vidrios por la humedad y pronto nos detuvimos frente a una manga de pasillo.

Los pasajeros impacientes se comenzaron a colocar de pie, incluso antes de que nos detuviésemos por completo. El crujido de bolsas y portamaletas repletaron el ambiente, hasta que ambas filas comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida. Emmett estaba en el pasillo opuesto, pero me observaba, con gracia, de vez en cuando. Como había sido un viaje de última hora, más por mi indecisión que por otro motivo, abordamos el último vuelo antes del Seminario. Nuestros amigos ya llevaban dos días allá.

Nos encontramos frente a la huincha de entrega de equipaje. Él me observaba divertido, de pie con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y apoyado en el bastón.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje, dulcinea? —rio.

— ¿Por qué lo de "dulcinea", Emmett? —reprendí intrigada por su nuevo "apodo".

— ¿Encontraste ya tu seudónimo definitivo? —extendió sus labios sensuales en una sonrisa. Los acercó a mi oído y con su aliento tibio continuó—. Pensé que dulcinea podía ser una buena opción…

Negué con la cabeza por su idea nada original. Obviamente por ese mismo motivo lo había hecho, para hostigarme y ayudarme a decidir pronto un nombre literario. Desvié el tema.

—El viaje hubiese sido fantástico, sino fuese porque cada cinco minutos pensé que haríamos viaje por mar, en vez que por aire… —agregué divertida.

—Eso explica la droga... —insistió.

— ¿Te refieres a mi maravilloso S.O.S. recetado por el loquero?

— ¿Qué sería de un escritor sin su locura? —añadió.

Soltó una carcajada y se abalanzó sobre una maleta azul que pasaba a nuestros pies. Cogió la etiqueta y la dejó donde estaba para que siguiera su camino.

— ¿Alguna novedad en el Seminario? —pregunté por decir algo.

— ¡Ah, sí! Un viejo amigo lo inauguró —añadió sin dar mayor importancia—: El enigmático Edward Cullen.

— ¿Cullen? ¿El soberbio, mujeriego y petulante Cullen?

Rio a todo pulmón y sacó una maleta morada desde la huincha, la mía.

—Sí, ese mismo —aseguró con gracia.

Hice una mueca de agobio y miré el techo. ¿Conocer a un pedante sinvergüenza? ¡Uf! Esperaba que eso no empañara nuestra estadía allí. Emmett por fin cogió su equipaje, lo dejó en el carrito, me observó divertido, cerró su índice y pulgar sobre mi mentón y posó sus tibios labios sobre los míos, con la liviandad natural de un vuelo de mariposa.


	2. ¡Bem—vindo!

Chicas queridas,

Aquí las dejo con el segundo capítulo de "Versos, plumas y deseos". Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Jo querida, ¡eres lo máximo!

Besos,

Karen

**Capítulo 2: ¡Bem—vindo!**

La atmósfera húmeda nos dio una bofetada de calor cuando salimos del aeropuerto de Sao Paulo. El clima era embriagador y tenía una atmósfera muy especial. Fuimos a una casa de cambio en el segundo piso, mientras esperábamos en la fila. Moría por tomar una Coca light heladísima.

—Podrían encender el aire acondicionado —reclamé intrigada de que en un país medio tropical no estuvieran siempre con todos los implementos siempre en funcionamiento. En vano intentaba abanicarme con el sachet de pasajes.

— ¡Está prendido! —contestó una chica rubia, detrás de nosotros.

Me giré. Siempre me había llamado la atención el acento inglés.

— ¿De verdad? ¡No lo parece! Por poco muero de asfixia… —sonreí, extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

—Isabella Swan.

—Rosalie Hale —devolvió el saludo y luego le dio la mano a Emmett.

Él la miró de cabeza a pies, era un mujeriego de tomo y lomo, ¿qué significaba ese beso de hace minutos atrás? ¡Nada, por supuesto! La muchacha no pareció incomodarse, al parecer era de esas mujeres acostumbrada a las groserías masculinas.

— ¿De qué ciudad eres?

—De Londres. ¿Este acento delata, no? —dijo divertida.

—Me temo que es encantador, Rosalie —Emmett le guiñó un ojo.

Sus galanterías tuvieron que concluir de inmediato, porque nos tocó nuestro turno. Cambiamos varios dólares a reales y, antes de guardar todo en mi bolso, levanté la mano para despedirme de Rosalie. Emmett, como era de imaginar, no se quedó sólo con la despedida a la distancia, sino que se acercó a darle un beso en el dorso de la mano. La chica rubia no pareció disgustarle, pero tampoco demostraba encantarse con sus piropos.

Por fin ubicamos un cartel que decía "Isabella Swan". Esa bendita manía que tenía Emmett de poner todo a mi nombre. Un guapo brasilero de hombros extensos y angosta cintura, tez mate, ojos verdes claros y cabello castaño, nos sonrió a ambos. Quizá incluso más a Emmett... Noté la incomodidad de mi compañero de viaje y le di un codazo disimulado en las costillas. Rio mirando hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros diciendo "soy irresistible, lo sé". ¡Por Dios! Amaba su delicioso sentido del humor, otro hombre, de actitud demasiado conservadora y con un escudo de homofobia, de seguro se hubiese molestado.

Al abrirse las mamparas, rozando con la realidad puro del clima de Sao Paulo, los pantalones se me pegaron en las piernas como un manto tibio, como si hubiera vestido en un baño saturado de vapor. ¡Puaf! Ahora sí me faltaba el aire.

La gente andaba de un lado a otro, rápidamente, a pesar de que el aeropuerto era más bien antiguo. Se anunciaban arribos y horarios de embarque en portugués e inglés. Todo quedaba atrás y nos esperaba una Van con algunos pasajeros dentro.

—¡Caminhada, pronto! —aseguró el chico y cerró la puerta, subiéndose al puesto de copiloto.

Dentro había algo más de aire, artificial, pero aire al fin y al cabo. Enfilamos por la carretera, rodeada de casas y edificios en medio de gran vegetación. El mini bus subía y bajaba pequeñas colinas, pasamos un gran estadio de fútbol que decía "Municipal" y continuamos serpenteando por calles y más calles. El día estaba abochornado, agradablemente tibio y con un túmulo de nubes amenazantes que se asomaban en el horizonte, a estas alturas, incierto de su orientación geográfica.

Después de cuarenta minutos llegamos a una gran avenida, rodeada de edificios de diversos tamaños: Avenida Paulista. Por sus veredas anchas, caminaban cientos de brasileros, mujeres altas y curvilíneas de ascendencia claramente europea, pero con el sello latino marcado a fuego. Los hombres eran de aspecto atlético, pero más bien serios, para lo que uno esperaba de un espíritu brasilero.

Tras bajar una pendiente de poco menos de media cuadra, llegamos a una casa antigua, bella, blanca, precisamente decorada con piso de mosaico, mesitas en la entrada y hermosas plantas en macetas.

— ¡Bem-vindo! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —una mujer de cuarenta y tantos, que vestía una larga túnica y poseedora de una piel de veinte, nos recibió con una sonrisa animosa, ojos oscuros y vivaces—. Bem-vindo a São Paulo. Tenha uma estadia maravilhosa.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Emmett celebró las palabras de la mujer y ella corrió a darle un gran abrazo.

Se dejó querer, ¡obvio! No tenía remedio.

— ¡Qué pedazo de mujer! —aseguró encandilado. Suspiró, le cogió el dorso de la mano y le besó los nudillos.

La anfitriona no pareció alarmarse y por el contrario, volvió a abrazarlo. ¡Tanta caricia! No sabía si me acostumbraría a esto…

Un par de chicos, que con dificultad se despedían de la adolescencia, salieron en busca de nuestras maletas. Mientras, Verónica, la agradable anfitriona, nos llevó a un pequeño patio interior, donde había una especie de entremés: unos deliciosos bollos con queso, unas bolitas de carne y caipiriña.

Era un buen augurio, buen recibimiento, ¿buena compañía? A veces, junto a Emmett, me sentía como la vaca ofreciéndose en la carnicería, era como poner toda la tentación al límite. Bebí mi delicioso trago y quedé con gusto a más, pero en verdad me urgía un baño después de tantas horas de viaje y la humedad entrándose por cada recoveco de mi cuerpo.

Caminé a mi habitación acompañada de Verónica. Un dormitorio muy blanco me esperaba y junto a la cama, mi maleta morada. Ella me mostró el impecable baño de mosaico blanco y azul y luego me dejó sola.

La noche estaba tibia, casi pegajosa. Me sequé el cabello para darle forma a esta masa esponjosa con la humedad imposible para cualquier pelo de cristiana. Me coloqué unos jeans con zapatos planos y una blusa damasco con encaje en los hombros. Escasamente unté mis labios en brillo y volví al patio central.

La humedad se había intensificado y la lluvia estaba ad portas de llegar. Emmett aguardaba en el bar, al lado de la piscina iluminada, junto a Verónica y el chico de la barra. Continuaba con otra caipiriña que tenía de pareja una esperándome en mi asiento junto a él.

—Gracias… —le sonreí.

Se había colocado una camisa suelta sobre pantalones con cuadros pequeños, pero de una tela más liviana, pero su boina bayo, seguía en su lugar.

—Salud —chocó su vaso con el mío, sin dejar de mirarme— y gracias por venir.

—No me podía perder este seminario.

Sus ojos quedaron congelados junto a los míos, se lamió el labio inferior y tragó saliva. De pronto un bullicio tremendo se oyó por el pasillo: eran los chicos. Alice revolucionaba la gente a su paso, junto con Tanya. Venían muy alegres. Detrás, Jasper, Dimitri y Jacob saludaban a Emmett con abrazos y bromas sórdidas.

—Aquí el agua provoca este efecto —agregó Jasper, elevando ambas cejas y marcando una sonrisa torcida.

—Bella, tienes que conocer Pedro, es… es… —añadió Alice con la lengua traposa.

— ¡Sublime y contorneado! —gritó Tanya y reímos al unísono.

—Claro que lo quiero conocer… —aseguré, medio en broma, pero más en serio.

Emmett me clavó los ojos unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír. Era una amenaza tierna, que tenía más sabor a desafío.

— ¿Cómo ha estado el seminario? ¿Qué tal los expositores?

Tanya colocó los ojos en blanco y Alice negó con un gesto.

—El tal Cullen es una estrella, pero creo que aún tiene un hilo enganchado con el cielo. Es un cretino despreciable —aseveró Alice.

— ¡Bueno, parece que es peor de lo que me imaginaba! —exclamé.

Nuevamente Emmett me miró de reojos.

—No exageres, Alice —le recriminó Jasper—. Eso lo dices porque no te tomó atención.

—En todo caso dicen que su mujer es un encanto —dijo Dimitri.

— ¡Una diosa! Así las describen en el círculo "Pisapapel" —aseguró Jacob.

—Y así la describe el mismo Cullen —culminó Emmett.

— ¡Pobre mujer! —mascullé impresionada por el sacrificio de aquella mártir.

—Ustedes, las féminas, son insufribles —añadió Dimitri—. ¡Pobre, Cullen! Si ni siquiera lo conocen.

—Y no tengo el menor interés… —dictaminé.

Emmett me observó de medio lado, con una significancia extraña, misteriosa, enigmática. Bebió un sorbo más de su caipiriña, mientras nos reponían a todos la ronda.

—Es curioso, él muerte por conocerte "dulcinea". De hecho, olvidé decírtelo, pero tienes una cita a comer con Cullen a las 8 —añadió Emmett.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡No tengo ningún interés en conocer a ese cretino! —protesté.

—No lo abstengas del placer de conocerte, sólo será un momento, hermosa —me besó la mejilla, muy cerca del oído.

—Me debes una, Emmett… —amenacé.

Levantó ambas manos, limpiándose de culpa y después me guiñó un ojo. Ya me había comprometido y no podía dejarlo mal, era mi amigo ¡Arg! Pero me la pagaría.

Pasada las dos de la madrugada ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de caipiriñas que me bebí. Ni hablar del resto de las chicas. Dimitri se había ido a acostar, Jasper conversaba con Alice en un rincón de la piscina y Tanya y Jacob chapoteaban en el agua, más ahogados por el alcohol que por la piscina misma.

Emmett extendió la punta de su bastón hacia mí, enganchándome en su cintura y arrastrándome hacia él. Olía a perfume de tabaco y mucha caipiriña. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los labios encendidos. De fondo se oía Bossa Nova. Acercó su rostro al mío, dejándome inspirar su hálito tibio y cítrico de limón. Pasó sus brazos tras mi cintura y acomodó sus palmas entre la espalda baja y mis caderas.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir? —susurró en mi oído.

—Por el Seminario. Es fantástico —mentí.

— ¿Sólo por eso? —sentí como sonrió pegado a mi mejilla.

Sus labios eran dulces y tibios y se aproximaban lentamente a terreno pantanoso.

—Sólo por eso… —aseguré.

Cerré los ojos y la piel se me erizó cuando sentí su boca sobre mi piel y en medio, un vapor húmedo de necesidad desde su boca. Me besó el hueco entre la oreja y la mejilla. Su respiración era suave, contenida, profunda… evocando mis más letales deseos. Olía delicioso, también.

—Me gustas… —murmuró manso y provocativo—. Creo que lo sabías —rio.

—No lo había notado —mentí.

Inspiró hondo adosado a mi piel.

—No me parece… —sus labios alcanzaron la comisura de los míos, humedeciéndome de placer.

La carne de su boca era un terreno prohibido, dulce y natural. La habilidad de su lengua parecía haberse contagiado con la simpleza misteriosa de su prosa. Besaba tan bien como escribía. No en vano estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores de nuestra generación, a muy precaria edad.

—He añorado este momento, mucho más tiempo del que te imaginas… —me envolvió con sus labios nuevamente—. Me he dedicado a admirarte durante años; mimarte por meses y desearte desde el fondo de mis entrañas.

—Emmett…

— ¿Me acompañarás? —continuó sin tregua.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunté, fingiendo inocencia.

Elevó el rostro al cielo, mostrando la habitación de la posada.

— ¿Al cielo? —añadí con risa.

—A mi cielo, junto a ti… —dejó los labios levemente entre abiertos, dejando al descubierto parte de su lengua rosada y unos dientes de seductor de los quintos infiernos.

Extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos en los míos. Se colocó de pie y me llevó por el borde de la piscina hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Por fin! ¿No, Emmett? —gritó Jake, ebrio.

No le contestó, pero elevó ambas cejas en aprobación. Cuando llegamos al umbral de la entrada me tomó con ímpetu por la cintura, besándome la sien y la mejilla. Subimos las escaleras y su puerta se abrió tan rápido que casi no noté cuando ya estaba en medio de sus sábanas.

Hicimos el amor tantas veces durante esa noche que quedé exhausta. Su manera de amar era tan dulce como sus palabras y su secreta pasión por la poesía. A diferencia de lo que aparentaba en el momento de enfrentarnos a la intimidad, su actitud era más bien tímida, pero tan sensual que daba espasmos.

Cada uno de sus besos se esparcía en mi piel como una huella de adoración infinita. Despertaba cada uno de mis sentidos hasta arrastrarme en orgasmos feroces e interminables. Me hacía sentir sensual, única, bella, incluso querida.

Mi lista de hombres en la cama no superaba la veintena, pero éste encuentro había superado mis expectativas con creces. Sabía hacerme sentir viva, única, deseada. Amaba con pasión, con fuerza, con elegancia.

Cogía con seguridad, con simpleza. Todo con él parecía encajar de forma natural. Sin duda, lo mejor que se me había cruzado en ese sentido. En mi lista íntima, iría en el puesto 19 y destacado.

El bus partió a buscarnos a las diez en punto. Recorrimos la ciudad un buen trecho hasta llegar a un centro de convenciones, ubicado en un barrio residencial, con casas acomodadas y muchísima vegetación.

Saludamos a los chicos y nos acomodamos en una de las sillas del semicírculo. Expuso Zanotti, un brasilero de ascendente italiano, quien nos hizo un ejercicio de escuchar, escuchar sin reclamar. Cada cual debía escoger una pareja y decirle su impresión cuando lo conoció, ya hubiese sido hace un día, como diez años. Para algunos los resultados fueron gratificantes, para otros, un verdadero desastre. Luego debíamos escribir un cuento sobre ello, poniéndonos nosotros en los pantalones de nuestro interlocutor.

Poco antes del almuerzo, pasé al baño y al lavarme las manos me encontré con la chica del día anterior en el aeropuerto. No me había fijado que estaba presente.

—Hola –sonreí agradada de encontrármela de nuevo—. ¿Escribes también?

—Poco, más bien vengo acompañando a mi marido —añadió tímida.

— ¿Zanotti? —pregunté.

—Edward Cullen —musitó orgullosa.

— ¡Ah! —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

¿Qué le iba a decir? "Tú marido es un pedante, ¡pobre de ti! Te ves muy buena persona para él". Por supuesto, mi única opción fue devolverle una sonrisa, aunque más bien era de lástima que de sinceridad.


	3. Dulcinea

**Versos, plumas y deseos**

**Para todas ustedes ¡con mucho cariño!**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 3: Dulcinea**

La esplendorosa chica rubia se quedó observándome un rato y me sentí incómoda de inmediato. Quise romper el hielo y pregunté lo obvio.

—No conozco aún a tu marido, ¿quién es? Quiero decir, físicamente —concluí.

Sonrió dulcemente, ya menos distraída.

—No ha llegado aún, quizá después de almuerzo. Amaneció un poco "descompuesto" —se disculpó por él, ¡pobre mujer!

"Descompuesto", sinónimo de "resaca" en su peor grado. Fue imposible contener una sonrisa de burla. Rosalie se pasó un labial rojo intenso por los labios y se fue, sin antes dejar de observarme en cada minuto. Pero, ¡obvio! Hoy tendría una cena con su marido, lo más probable es que le hubiese hablado pestes de mí y ella le iría con el chisme de que se encontró conmigo. Quizá tampoco era tan víctima, sino que el uno para el otro.

El almuerzo se extendió más de lo habitual, aunque lo normal para los de nuestro oficio. Las copas de vino y baldes de caipiriña pasaron sin detenerse durante toda la tarde. Comimos hasta extasiarnos, en esa modalidad brasilera de _buffet_. Decenas de postres, tortas y helados. Me devoré un par de cada cosa y finalmente, tomé dos cafés.

Después de hacer bastante vida social con otros grupos, Emmett volvió a nuestra mesa. Cuando se iba acercando podía notar cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez con más intensidad. Tenía los labios muy encendidos y sus hoyuelos enmarcaban de manera bella su rostro pálido.

Vestía más informal, con una camisa suelta y pantalones de un color, más holgados de lo habitual. Hoy, su boina era a cuadros. Se sentó a mi lado y se bebió un café.

— ¿Café? —pregunté incrédula.

—El cuerpo no resiste tantos avatares juntos: noche de sexo intenso, alcohol, comida y todo sin descanso alguno. ¡Imposible! —masculló Jake.

Hice un esfuerzo por no ruborizarme, y ¿cuál era el problema? Había tenido una noche fantástica con Emmett, ¿por qué debería avergonzarme que el resto lo supiera? ¡No había razón, claro que no!

—También es cierto —respondí.

Jake siguió bebiendo y clavando los ojos en cuanta chica guapa se cruzó por delante. Emmett me tomó la mano debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Sabías que Rosalie, la guapita del aeropuerto, es la mujer de Cullen? —añadí con sorpresa.

Emmett asintió lentamente, mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

—Lo supe esta mañana —dejó la taza sobre el platillo—, después de que te fuiste, me llamó Cullen. Me dijo que se había bebido unas copas de más y que, en su "representación" iría su esposa.

— ¿En su representación? ¡Qué machista, descarado es ese! —protesté iracunda.

Emmett puso su mano tibia sobre mi rodilla, se acercó hacia mí sigilosamente y me besó la mejilla.

— ¡Qué fastidio hablar de Cullen ahora! Esta noche lo conocerás, aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de presentarlos —de su boca brotó una sonrisa—, preferiría ocupar ese tiempo en invitarte a salir.

—No tengo problema en cancelarlo.

Inspiró hondo y clavó sus ojos en mí.

—No me tientes… compromisos son compromisos, dulcinea —sonrió abiertamente.

Pegó sus labios a mi mejilla.

—Pero eso no me detendrá ahora… —sus ojos destellaban lujuria—. Creo que necesitaré ir al baño —enarcó una ceja.

¿De verdad tenía intenciones de…? Sin hablar más, se puso de pie, cogió su bastón y desapareció al final del pasillo.

—Sí. —gesticuló sin voz, Jasper.

¿Tan poco discreto éramos que todos se tenían que enterar de lo que haríamos? Ahora sí que me avergoncé y la cara me hirvió por la complicidad de Jasper. Sin embargo, no fue razón suficiente para desistir. Fui tras él.

Al llegar al baño de mujeres, giré la manilla y me abrí paso. Sólo había indicios de haber sido un lugar visitado: agua en el piso, puertas de baños semi-abiertas, retazos de papel secador de manos en el suelo, pero no había nadie. ¿Emmett? Fue sólo un segundo de pensamiento y la puerta se cerró con pestillo. Estaba sexy, reclinado sobre el muro contiguo. Me miró por sobre las cejas, con las piernas cruzadas y girando el bastón en la mano derecha.

—Pensé que ya no llegarías… —asumió.

—Lo dudé.

— ¿De verdad? —se mordió el labio inferior, mientras curvaba los labios en una risita traviesa— ¿Por qué? —extendió el bastón y me atrajo hacia él, colocándolo como una barra por detrás de mi espalda.

Cerré los ojos y sus labios no tardaron en posarse sobre los míos. Su manera de besar, en sí misma, era un llamado a la seducción. ¡Dios, era tan sensual! Dejó caer el bastón y me aferró a él con necesidad. Me fui a sus hombros firmes y los acaricié, mientras sus manos descendían hasta el bordillo de mi pollera para acariciarme el fin de los muslos, hasta la base de los glúteos. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis bombachas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo. Fui al borde de sus pantalones e hice lo mismo con lo suyo. Fueron caricias en cascadas que descendieron en olas de sensaciones hasta precipitarse con el suelo. Ahora sí, estábamos cada vez más compenetrados. Quizá esta enternecedora sensación era la razón por la que me demoré tanto en asentir.

—Me estás enloqueciendo, dulcinea —agregó en un susurro tibio, mientras me ayudaba a acomodar mi falda. Sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos y su manera de declararse me apretó el estómago de una forma agradable—. No tardes con Cullen, hoy.

Me besó con intensidad, antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme marchar, toda acalorada, satisfecha y sonriente.

— ¿Un polvo agradable? —preguntó Jasper.

Me sobresalté ante su aseveración, entrecerró los ojos e inclinó sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Creo que no es tu asunto? —contesté, desafiante y sin dejarle de sostener la mirada—. ¿Cómo estuvo la revolcada con Alice ayer?

—Del divino infierno —aseguró con una mueca risueña—, sino fuese ese el motivo, creo que no nos hablaríamos nunca más.

—Caliente —le contesté.

— ¿Y tú? –enarcó una ceja rubia.

— ¿Yo qué…?

— ¿Te recuerdo de dónde vienes en ese preciso instante? Desde ya te puedo asegurar que hueles más a Emmett que a ti misma.

—Idiota —respondí con risa y él me siguió.

De pronto se colocó serio y apretó los labios. Menos mal ya no había nadie más en la mesa.

—Ten cuidado ahí, Bella. Emmett es muy mujeriego, pero la relación contigo es diferente. No lo vayas a enamorar…

Sus palabras me provocaron una punzada irritante. ¿Por qué no se podía enamorar de mí? ¿Tan poca cosa era para él?

—No me mal interpretes, también eres mi amiga, Bells, pero tú para él eres especial. No eres sólo un cuerpo y una cara bonita. Te respeta, te considera única. Y eso es… —chasqueó la lengua, miró hacia un lado y luego clavó sus ojos verdes intensos en los míos— peligroso.

Su mirada se desvió hacia arriba, señalando en un gesto no verbal, que se acercaba Emmett. Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Desapareció tras la mampara de vidrio y fue muy descarado en ir a rescatar a Alice de las manos de un español galante que coqueteaba con ella.

— ¿Vamos? —ofreció Emmett y me apretó la mano en un gesto simple de complicidad—.No quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita.

Volvimos a la casa-hotel, más bien tipo posada, y me fui a dar un baño. Agradecí el contacto tibio del agua sobre mi piel. Me lavé el cabello un buen rato y me apliqué un masaje de cabello. Pensé en Emmett y una punzada me recorrió desde el estómago hasta el corazón. Pero de un momento a otro la agradable sensación se convirtió en desconcierto: ¿Por qué no se podía enamorar de mí?

Intenté desviar mis pensamientos hacia una nueva trama de mi libro, sin duda, iría por el lado de la fantasía, pero qué precisamente… No lo decidía aún. Quería una trama profunda, seductora y principalmente ¡creativa! Mi mente se trasladó a principios de siglo… urbes atestadas de gente, inmigración en las ciudades europeas, ¿por qué no vampiros? ¡Oh, no! ¿Los vampiros estaban demasiado manoseados? ¡Por Dios, qué falta de originalidad la mía!

De un momento a otro las imágenes de mi novela se cruzaron con las de Emmett seduciéndome entre las sábanas: su boca, esos hoyuelos infantiles, su mirada tierna, sus frases de conquista… ¡Oh, Emmett no quiero hacerte daño! Y en eso soy experta, es casi inevitable con mi naturaleza polígama. Sé que tú finges serlo, pero tu corazón en verdad es fiel, es leal. No sé si pueda entregarte lo mismo, lo que en realidad mereces. ¡Maldita sea, quizá Jasper tenga razón!

Enfadada conmigo misma, miré el reloj: cinco para las ocho. Mi gran cita a ciegas era a las ocho treinta. Con el tráfico de Sao Paulo, ya estaba llegando retrasada. Cogí mi bolso y corrí hacia el hall de entrada. De refilón me pareció ver la silueta de Emmett en uno de los patios interiores. Me detuve por un segundo y negué con la cabeza, debía ser mi imaginación. De seguro estaba durmiendo para continuar durante la noche. Me tranquilicé.

Una vez arriba del coche no podía dejar de sentirme ingrata, ¿habría estado allí realmente y yo ni siquiera pasé a despedirme? "No, Bella, no. Me auto convencí". El tráfico estaba espeso y la lluvia comenzó a caer con arrebatos de furia desde el cielo. Música en portugués se oía desde todos lados del coche. El señor que manejaba intentó hablarme un par de veces, pero ante mi casi nula comprensión de su lengua, desistió. Y de alguna manera, lo agradecía, estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos, procesando emociones reales e imaginarias.

El auto se detuvo fuera de un restaurante, desde donde brotaba el ritmo de la samba, en el segundo nivel. Le entregué diez reales y bajé con precaución por la lluvia. En la entrada apareció una chica morena, de cuerpo escultural y un trasero hecho a mano, ¡tendría que nacer de nuevo, ni con operación podría lograrlo! Reí ante mi reflexión superficial, pero muy femenina.

— ¿Reserva? —preguntó en un español casi perfecto.

—Sí —sonreí—, Edward Cullen.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me indicó una mesa para dos al final del restaurante, frente a una de las ventanas con vista hacia la calle lluviosa. Un chico, de unos veintisiete años, aguardaba con una copa de vino en la mano. Tenía un estilo extraño, pero curiosamente sensual: cabello rubio oscuro, casi bronce, poco más que largo, pero sin llegarle a los hombros esparciéndosele con gracias sobre su rostro delineado, si no llevara gomina, adquiriendo un estilo antiguo de principio del 1900: barba de un par de días, cejas castañas claras, nariz recta. Usaba una camisa de tono pálido, con dos botones desabrochados y del respaldo de su silla caía un saco semi formal color azul mediano. A su derecha, había un gorro lanudo, pero de hebras flojas, descansando sobre la mesa. ¿Con gomina y gorro de hippie? Extraña mezcla de estilos.

Estudiaba la carta con detención. De un momento a otro, como si hubiese advertido mi presencia, alzó la vista, maravillándome con sus expresivos e intensos ojos verdes. Sonrió cortésmente, aunque podría jurar que con una nota de sorpresa, y se puso de pie.

— ¿Isabella Swan?

—La misma —dije en tono pretencioso.

— ¿Qué quieres beber? —consultó pausado, mientras me indicaba mi asiento.

Dejé mi bolso.

—Vino blanco —respondí.

—Perfecto —sonrió y los ojos se le iluminaron.

Con una seña llamó al garzón.

—_Vinho branco para o Miss bonita. A bela e outro só para_ mim —le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hablas portugués? —pregunté intrigada, intentando mantener a raya mi agradable sorpresa. Me seducía este idioma, en cada pronunciación había una esperanza de sensualidad comprometedora.

—No cien por ciento fluido, pero sí, algo entiendo e intento hablar —asumió, poniéndose colorado.

¿Y este es Cullen? ¿No se ve tan pedante o sí? Me prestaba atención en cada segundo, casi volviéndose un intruso dentro de mi mente. Me sentía incómoda, pero tampoco quería marcharme tan pronto. Quizá después de la primera copa de vino blanco. Sin esperar mucho, llegó el garzón con la botella de vino. Edward la probó dando su aprobación y nos sirvieron a ambos. Tras aliviar mi garganta con el delicioso vino, comencé.

—Pensé que eras un cretino —espeté sin filtro.

Abrió los ojos, pero ejerció el suficiente autocontrol, justo a tiempo. Enarcó una ceja.

—Y yo creí que eras una laucha de biblioteca: seca, sin gracias y extravagante a la vez.

Quedé paralizada, de una sola pieza, ¿dónde había oído cosas tan horrorosas mías? Noté cómo luchaba por no extender una sonrisa espontánea. Tragué saliva, sin saber bien qué decirle. Él continuó.

—Ha sido un agrado llevarme una dulce decepción a mis expectativas.

Quedé muda. Sólo lo miraba asombrada. Su excepcional sinceridad me descolocó por completo. No podía decirle "gracias", no era el tipo de hombres al que le celebrarías los cumplidos, menos después de tan particular descripción de mí. ¡Yo sólo le dije "cretino"!, pero él se extralimitó con tres o cuatro frases más.

— ¿Te sorprendí con la síntesis de mi prejuicio sobre ti? —preguntó en tono mordaz.

—A lo menos…

Tomó su copa y chocó la mía, a pesar de que aún se mantenía en la mesa.

— ¡Salud! —celebró con brillo en los ojos.

Levanté la copa y sonreí.

— ¡Salud! —mantuve fija mi vista en la suya.

Cogió la carta y me la puso entre las manos.

—Hoy cenaremos lo que tú desees…

—Pero tú te veías muy entusiasmado escogiendo los platos…

Algo en mi interior, me dijo "stop", ¿quizá chequeaba precios? De inmediato corté el cauce de mis pensamientos, si bien no era millonario, ¡era Cullen! De seguro tenía carta blanca donde fuese sin pagar ni el más mísero centavo.

Observé con precaución y escogí pescado con hierbas silvestre para ambos.

—Reconozco cuando debo dejarme llevar por el deseo de los otros —se lamió los labios y esta vez no sonrió.

Nos desafiamos en cada instante sin palabras.

—Tú escoges el postre —contesté por fin.

Asintió presumido y llamó al garzón para comenzar con el pedido de esta lluviosa y tibia noche brasilera.


	4. Antología

**Mi querida y cómplice Jo, ¡Mil gracias!**

**Y a quienes se dan un tiempo para leer mi historia, miles de abrazos y besos, ¡Son lo mejor!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y su casa editorial, el resto, es mío.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 4: Antología**

Cuando concluíamos el plato de fondo, íbamos en la tercera botella de vino blanco. Había dejado de llover, pero se palpaba el ambiente húmedo, incluso en un restaurante con aire acondicionado.

Desde el segundo piso se oía la samba brotar con alegría. Mujeres y hombres no paraban de subir, tan arregladas como si asistieran a una fiesta. Me distraje con la contagiosa atmósfera. Cullen notó mi pasatiempo y no tardó en irrumpir. Al parecer era de esas personas que no toleraban dejar de ser el centro de atracción.

—Aún no me has preguntado por qué quería conocerte, tan especialmente… a solas —arguyó con una risita torcida y maligna.

Sus ojos verdes centellaron ante algún tipo de pensamiento perverso que acaba de pasar por su mente.

—Escribiste unos pensamientos sobre el dolor —se colocó serio—. Y quiero tu autorización para poder publicarlo junto a mi nueva antología.

— ¿De qué trata tu libro? —añadí incrédula y también un poco molesta, ni que soñara que le cediera mis derechos o alguna idea idiota por el estilo.

—Habla del sentir. De las emociones. De las frustraciones y las esperanzas humanas —le dio un sorbo a su copa—, y tus pensamientos tocaron hasta la fibra más ínfima de las míos.

¿De verdad había causado tanto en él? Sentí una nota de orgullo de mí misma, pero era una declaración abierta desde mi corazón, y no sabía si quería exhibirla a todos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a ellas? —fruncí el ceño y me reprendí a mí misma por estúpida.

Claro, ¡Emmett! Una oleada de ira me invadió en menos de un segundo. Un calor irracional que sólo me pedía que le diera un puñete por metete y bocón. Observé a Edward, quien tenía su mirada inquisitiva, pegada en mí, aunque más allá de su insistencia, parecía haber un verdadero grado de emoción. Cullen elevó más las cejas.

— ¿Emmett, cierto? —pregunté sólo para corroborarlo.

Le dio otro sorbo a su copa y se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo porque lo hizo, eran personales, solo lo compartí con mi círculo más íntimo, en alguna de nuestras tertulias…

Unió los labios y se encogió de hombros, disculpándose, pero sin hacerlo realmente. Dejó la copa, apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para estar más cerca de mí. ¡Oh, sí eran hermosos sus ojos verdes!

—Sé que a lo mejor no era la manera de llegar a ellos, pero ya fue… Emmett lo hizo sin ninguna mala intención, por el contrario, te encuentra tan extraordinariamente buena que, como si se tratara de su tesoro más sagrado, me entregó el manuscrito —susurró persuasivo.

Intenté digerir sus palabras de manera óptima, para no degollar a Emmett. Miré por la ventana, notando que comenzaba a llover de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos publicarlo de manera conjunta?

Bebí un poco más de vino y tragué saliva, hundida en mi descortesía e indecisión. Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y lo miré desafiante.

—No.

Sonrió desconcertado, más bien escondiendo su frustración.

—Está bien, como quieras —asumió con una inspiración honda que le hinchó el pecho.

Llamó al garzón.

— ¿Quieres algo más? —curvó sus labios hacia arriba, falsamente.

Negué con la cabeza y él se limitó a pedir la cuenta. Le di un último sorbo a mi vino.

—Lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo.

—Jamás será tiempo malgastado conversar con una guapa escritora como tú —espetó, pero sin mirarme y mientras concluía el proceso de pago.

Su actitud indiferente e incluso un poco machista me hizo sentir menoscabada. De un momento a otro no supe de qué manera continuar la conversación. Ya se había ido toda chispa de entusiasmo, dejando sólo una estela de cordialidad y tensión.

Nos pusimos debajo del toldo de la entrada, mientras esperábamos que pasara un taxi y nos llevara cada uno a su hotel. Edward se había puesto su gorro lanudo y la chaqueta casual. Era realmente guapo. Se rascó el mentón poblado de su barba rubio-cobriza y siguió mirando al frente, casi como si no existiera. Bajó un par de escalas y se colocó bajo la lluvia torrencial.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté extrañada por su irreverencia.

No contestó y, en cambio, continuó empapándose.

— ¿Siempre eres tan extraño cuando no obtienes lo que quieres? —lo recriminé hastiada.

De pronto se giró, quedando frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes parecían estar cargados de fuego y sus labios rojos, eran la demostración física de la fogata que lo quemaba por dentro. Por un segundo, me sentí identificada con él. Continuó con su mirada fija en mí y cuando comenzó a hablar, el verde furioso, se volvió dulce, casi enternecedor, apaciguado por el dolor.

— _¿Qué hacer cuando el dolor cala tan fuerte que se aprieta el estómago, duele el pecho, la garganta se cierra y la boca saliva más de lo normal, muy parecido a las náuseas? El cariño se confunde con el odio, la lealtad con el miedo y la costumbre con el amor._

_Y, sin más, estoy aquí, casi paralizado de miedo, sin saber si avanzar o quedarse hasta que la razón vuelva a predominar por sobre las emociones. Respirar profundo. Escribir. Oír música. Por momentos resulta, pero en cambio, cuando regresa el torbellino de emociones, ya ha quedado una huella agraz. Honda nostalgia que ni siquiera da paso al llanto. Es tan profunda la desesperanza y el desconsuelo que es imposible desahogarse. Y sé que quizá, incluso, me esté enfermando por eso._

_Malestares como el lumbago me aquejan. Por poco no puedo caminar y me punza la zona baja de la espalda, irradiándose por las caderas y, en los minutos más críticos hasta las piernas. Como que de un castigo se tratara. La emoción que hay detrás, es tan simple y corriente, como el miedo. Ese terror y angustia que compruebo en cada momento, calando en lo más recóndito de mi corazón, de una manera tan feroz y brusca, que perfora el propio dolor._

_Mi ánimo ha decaído un par de centímetros por debajo del suelo. Los músculos de mi rostro, un poco más debajo de las mejillas, se han puesto flojos. La mandíbula, tensa. Ahora me explico empíricamente las marcas de expresión de la vejez. A veces es imposible luchar contra la tristeza para dar paso a una falsa alegría. Los ojos se opacan, carentes de gozo. Y el alma, para los que creemos en ella, duele, duele y punza con avidez, manchándome el alma._

_Y cuando el corazón está dividido es todo aún más confuso. No puedo actuar de una manera precisa: A uno lo desprecio en vez de quererlo y al otro, soy incapaz de entregarle alegría. Son situaciones que se confrontan sin tener por qué. Y corroe, duele y tortura. Las palabras se atropellan entre sí y se me atasca el corazón. El miedo y la tristeza cerraron ya, la válvula del infinito amor._

Quedé con la boca abierta: ¡Conocía mi reflexión de memoria! Y la había recitando de un modo tan perturbador, que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Quise abrazarlo por compartir mis sentimientos y al mismo tiempo, dar media vuelta para no verlo nunca más, por haber hurgueteado en mi alma sin mi consentimiento.

—De verdad amé tus palabras, Isabella. —Sus ojos se aguaron de emoción. — ¿Me harías el gran honor de publicarlas en mi antología?

Lo seguí mirando, sin contestarle. Éramos sólo ojos nostálgicos y corazones dolidos en aquel minuto. Él pedía mi autorización de una manera solemne, única, casi sagrada. Se me apretó el estómago y tragué saliva, mientras la lluvia lo convertía en un enjuto hombre desconsolado, pero que todavía así, era guapo y elegante.

Y en ese mismo minuto supe que estaba perdida. El corazón me dio un vuelco y todo mi amor se replegó para él, para amarlo por siempre. Mis entrañas lo reclamaban en una sinfonía. Las notas precisas que saciarían mi necesidad de vivir.

Estiré mi brazo, le quité el gorro, di un pequeño impulso y me abalancé a sus brazos como una inocente damisela. Él era mi salvador, él era mi vida.

Y en este momento, experimenté el beso más dulce y sincero para jamás olvidar.

Húmeda en medio de sus brazos, me sumí en un sueño profundo. Dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho, rociado de vellos cobrizos. Edward aún tenía la respiración errática, y aún en medio de penumbra, distinguí el fulgor de sus ojos verdes y desesperados.

Fui cayendo lento y suave como una pluma, traspasé dimensiones y me despegué de mi cuerpo. De pronto fue más y más rápido. Reboté en medio de las sábanas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Edward me besó el hombro y acarició el brazo.

Desperté desconcertada por estar en un lugar que no pude identificar con prontitud. Sin embargo, al sentir su cuerpo tibio pegado a mis piernas y espalda, me hizo volver al momento.

—Sólo pesadillas… —respondí más familiarizada.

—Ocurren muy a menudo —murmuró en mi oído, mientras me tomaba por el hombro para colocarme frente a él.

Su boca me besó con delicadeza, hasta atrapar mi lengua. Se abrió paso en medio de mis rodillas y las empujó hasta que mi lugar quedara libre para él.

Su mirada era penetrante y acuosa. Tenía el cabello desordenado, tal como lo imaginé en cuanto lo vi. Caía sobre sus ojos en mechones sensuales. Me besó la mandíbula, haciendo pequeñas y seductoras succiones, en tanto se hacía camino hasta mis pechos. Cogió uno de ellos y se lo metió a la boca, disfrutando de su sabor y forma.

Encendió la lámpara de noche y arrastró mi cuerpo hasta quedar con la espalda reclinada sobre el respaldo de la cama. Me tomó por los glúteos, acomodándome sobre una pila de almohadones de pluma. Recorrió mi cintura con sus dedos, seguidos de su lengua. Continuó su camino hasta el vértice de mi entrepierna.

Éramos humedad contra humedad. Acarició mis muslos, mientras besaba mi intimidad, haciéndome retorcer de gozo. Y cuando ya estuve lista, él se puso de rodillas, y yo fui en su encuentro, enroscando mis piernas, como una hiedra, por detrás de su espalda.

Fue suprema nuestra unión. Un solo cuerpo, encontrándose en medio de la noche, buscando el punto de placer de cada uno. Conociéndose, a pesar de haber sido un encuentro tan abrupto.

Nuestras miradas no descansaron ni siquiera en el momento de mayor placer. Fueron sus eternos ojos verdes y la calidez de su piel, la que me enajenó la cabeza, invocando a la sensualidad como una tormentosa consejera y dejándome llevar la fuerza de sus emociones, contagiosas de temer, en el momento de amar.

Dejé su habitación entrada la madrugada. Cogí un taxi que me llevó a la posada en un santiamén. La lluvia no cesaba y mi ropa estaba misteriosamente medio seca. Subí los peldaños apresurada por darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

¡A quién engañaba! No quería que Emmett supiese de mi estrepitoso encuentro, a pesar de que era libre, o al menos así lo consideraba yo.

Crucé el hall con la mayor agilidad del que era poseedora, pero ya había algunos comensales desayunando al alba. Di un vistazo rápido para cotejar si había alguno de mis amigos, pero vi a nadie. Sólo oí su voz.

— ¿Me imagino que te convenció de publicar, no es así? —la maravillosa voz de Emmett, ahora me pareció inquisidora.

Me sentí podrida. Mi moral decayó sin soporte. Por un momento no me atreví a mirarlo, pero me repetí a mí misma: "Soy libre. Traerme acá no le da derecho sobre mí. Somos sólo amigos que tuvieron un desliz". ¡Imposible creerme la falacia que me acababa de inventar!

Me toqué los labios con la punta de los dedos y cuando encontré un poco de valor, me giré para mirarlo con el ímpetu que sólo tiene un sinvergüenza.

—Creo que es una buena apuesta —apreté los labios para detenerme en sus ojos tristes.

Su expresión natural de jovialidad y humor se había esfumado. Intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos hablaban de decepción, de una tremenda desilusión. Sentí que el alma se me hacía añicos, no quería herirlo, Emmett era muy importante para mí. Muchísimo más de lo que imaginé hasta hace cinco minutos atrás. Nos observamos un par de segundos más y sin que lo pensara, hablé.

—Perdón, Emmett —musité doblegada ante su cariño.

—No tienes porqué disculparte… Yo fui quién se confundió —sonrió, pero no se marcaron sus hoyuelos infantiles.

Me observó con dolor y ternura y me besó la mejilla, para luego desconcertarme aún más.

— ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

No supe qué responder. Tampoco pude negarme.

— ¿Seguro que… quieres…?

—Por supuesto, no creerás que me rendiré tan rápido si he avanzado hasta aquí —cogió mi mano y acarició su dorso con el pulgar.

Volvió a sonreír, pero ahora sus ojos se iluminaron de verdad, a pesar de los débiles vestigios de traición que empañaban su natural y espontanea mirada.


	5. Bailes, susurros y deseos

Mis niñas queridas,

¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Y obvio, un besote especial a aquellas que me dan otro pedacito de su tiempo extra para dejarme un comentario, jijiji.

¡Y, obvio! Para mi queridísima y mejor de todas BETA JO, ¡eres única!, una gran amiga y consejera. Gracias por tu tiempo y cariño incondicional.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y su casa editorial, el resto, es mío.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 5: baile, susurros y deseos**

Desayunamos y me acompañó a mi habitación, pero esta vez, solo me dejó en la entrada del dormitorio. Se despidió con un discreto beso en la mejilla y se fue. Por un instante, y con la culpabilidad haciendo estragos dentro de mí, lo vi irse por el pasillo. Caminaba en postura reflexiva, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Me sentí morir, le había hecho daño, cumplía el vaticinio de Jasper.

Quise quererlo como él a mí, pero no podía, era simplemente imposible, menos todavía cuando la imagen de Edward se venía a la cabeza como oleadas de placer y agonía. Él era casado, conocía a su mujer, pero ¿cómo él le explicó, por ejemplo, su desaparición la noche anterior? Esa también era una relación muy extraña, ella parecía muy devota a su marido y él, un mujeriego sin escrúpulos, pero, a pesar de eso, no podíamos repetir un encuentro.

A medio día golpearon la puerta de mi habitación, estaba dormida y por un momento, pensé que era un sueño. Insistieron. Me levanté a tropezones, chocando con el borde de la cama y golpeándome muy fuerte la rodilla.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé irritada.

El golpetazo me ayudó a despertar. Volvieron a tocar y mi corazón brincó con ahínco… ¿Emmett? Y de pronto como un solo de tambor mi pobre e indefenso corazón casi se paralizó ante una pérfida idea, ¿Edward?

Giré el pestillo para abrir, con la sangre impetuosa y rebosante palpitándome por todo el cuerpo. Era Tanya, toda envuelta en flores y brillos exóticos. Sonreí ante mi ilusa idea anterior y obvio, por el _look_ de mi querida amiga.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir, mujer! —aulló con una sonrisa—. Pensé que continuabas "ocupada" y temí interrumpir —entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca perversa—, incluso pensé en desistir.

—No mientas —solté una carcajada—, insistirías hasta que derribar la puerta.

— ¿Cómo me atrapaste, chicuela? —estalló en risitas, mientras pasaba conmigo al dormitorio.

—Era obvio, ¡hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar!

—No me cabe duda.

Me acomodé rápidamente el cabello y coloqué labial. Cogí mi bolso y salimos. Cuchicheamos un par de copuchas, hasta que ella no pudo más de la curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la cita con Cullen?

—Cordial.

Se paró en seco, colocándose frente a mí y enarcó una ceja.

—Algo más que "cordialidad" se habrán transmitido mutuamente. De lo contrario, ¿cómo fue que llegaste hoy temprano y no anoche? —enarcó una de sus cejas y torció la boca en un gesto malicioso.

Tragué saliva. Sus ojos verdes eran increpadores, muy inquisitivos. Exigía una respuesta sincera.

— ¿Cómo sabes a qué hora llegué?

—Por el "sombrero de las brujas" —añadió, invalidando mi consulta.

"Sombrero de las brujas" era una frase que usábamos nosotros, una mezcla entre el habitual "correo de las brujas" y el nombre de nuestro pequeño club "Sombreros y plumas".

— ¡Ah, perfecto! ¿Pero quién llegó esta vez con el recado?

—Nadie de forma voluntaria.

Su mirada se oscureció y juraría que se volvió un poco nostálgica.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Torció la boca y miró al suelo.

—Anoche, cuando volvíamos del bar, Jake y yo, nos encontramos con Emmett en el pasillo.

Me observó detenidamente para estudiar mi reacción.

— ¡Ajá! Él se los dijo entonces…

Negó con la cabeza.

—Era pasado las dos de la mañana y él subía las escalera delante de nosotros, muy ensimismado, un poco curvado incluso, con una rosa roja apenas sujeta en medio de los dedos, a punto de estrellarse con el suelo —suspiró—, aunque pensándolo bien, yo creo que chocó con la pared de su habitación.

Ahora comprendía la inquisidora mirada de Tanya. Se me apretó el estómago y me sentí podrida. Nos sostuvimos la mirada y ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quise hacerle daño —repliqué de inmediato.

—No te culpes, Bells. Es Emmett quien ha insistido demasiado. Él sabe con qué problemas se puede enfrentar.

Me pasé las palmas de las manos por el rostro y solté un bufido.

— ¡Mierda! ¿No sé cómo sobrellevar esto? Emmett no es sólo un hombre, es mi mejor amigo también.

Ella asintió sin voz e hizo un gesto de comprensión que se lo agradecí, porque me hacía sentir menos bodrio.

—Gracias por no hacerme sentir lo peor de la Tierra.

—Para qué están las amigas… —me guiñó un ojo, y con la paz de esta conversación pude enfrentarme a lo que venía en el patio: Emmett.

Y justamente él estaba de pie, reclinado sobre un muro con una cascada de enredaderas a su espalda. Conversaba animado con Jasper. Sé que me vio de reojo, pero sólo cuándo Jasper saludó, él hizo ademán de acercarse. Estaba herido.

—Chicas guapas, ¿cómo están hoy? —Jasper me besó en la mejilla y cuando fue a hacer el mismo gesto con Tanya, me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sin que ella o Emmett lo notaran.

—Buenos días —respondió Tanya muy coqueta, quizá demasiado para tratarse del ex de su amiga.

— ¿Listas para almorzar? —preguntó Jasper.

Podía palpar lo tenso del ambiente con Emmett: me ignoraba, sin ser descortés. Él jamás lo era con nadie, y yo no sería la excepción.

La Van nos pasó a buscar. Una vez dentro, el aire acondicionado refrescaba como primavera y eso se agradecía. Subió Jasper junto a Tanya. Me senté en la fila del medio y Emmett en la hilera delante de mí. Alice y Jake no tardaron en llegar. Nos fuimos al bendito almuerzo.

Observé cada minuto del paisaje de esa hermosa ciudad: su verde vegetación, los altos edificios, las veredas de mosaicos decorativos. Muchísima gente e incluso una gran colonia de inmigrantes japoneses. El día estaba nublado y el cielo encapotado amenazaba con trisarse en pedazos de lluvia de un momento a otro. El conductor oía _bossa nova_ y sobre su cabeza había una pantalla plana que pasaba las noticias de la región.

El tráfico era espeso y tardamos en llegar un poco más de lo esperado. Nos dejaron en la puerta de entrada cuando la incipiente lluvia comenzaba a brotar. Un rincón del salón estaba reservado para nosotros, los comensales del Seminario. Observé de un lado a otro, pero disimuladamente para ver si veía a Edward. Hasta que por fin lo ubiqué en medio de una veintena de personas que escuchaban sus relatos, atrapados por su encanto joven.

El estómago se me retorció mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa, pero ese bienestar de coquetería sólo perduró hasta que Rose, su flamante esposa, se sentó a su lado. Él la cogió por la cintura y la besó en los labios. La chica sonrió, aunque no pudo esconder que estaba algo demacrada, quizá con huellas de haber llorado durante la noche. No me sentí culpable.

Nos ubicamos en nuestros puestos asignados: diagonal a Edward, y Emmett dos lugares más cerca de Cullen, pero en frente mío, al lado de Rose. Tanya se acomodó a junto a mí y Alice un poco más allá. A mi lado estaba el español de tez morena y ojos castaños claros, voz grave y sensuales modos de hablar y gesticular. Como era modalidad tenedor libre, cada cual se levantó en busca de lo que más deleitara a su paladar. Me puse de pie y me siguió Alice.

En el gran mesón escogí unas cuantas ensaladas verdes, _sushi_ y _carpaccio_. Los acompañé de salsas y un par de quesos gruyere. Cogí las pinzas para un par de aceitunas rellenas, cuando una voz latina me susurró al oído.

—Delicioso y fresco, como tú —añadió Martín, entibiándome la nuca.

Sonreí, él español era muy sensual y sus halagos erizaban la piel de cualquiera.

—Si me permitierais… —cogió mi plato y torció una risita sensual.

—Gracias —le devolví el coqueteo, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Caminé junto a Martín y de paso me encontré a Emmett conversando animadamente con Rose, sin embargo sus ojos me asecharon a escondidas. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Al volver a nuestros asientos, las caipiriñas ya estaban en la mesa: frías y con muchísimo limón de pica. Martín sonrió, cogió una aceituna rellena de su plato y me la dejó en la boca. Él quería jugar y era muy bueno en eso. Tomé un pedazo de gruyere y lo deposité en sus labios. Un par de hoyuelos en su rostro se marcaron, acompañando la emoción lujuriosa de su mirada. ¡Oh, sí! Había tensión sexual en esta mesa… y de las otras, también.

Del otro lado, un par de ojos verdes inquisidores me observaron con expresión extraña y vagamente indiferente. La mirada de Edward fue fugaz, pero certera, casi desafiante. ¿Qué diantres se imaginaba? Tenía a su mujer a un lado suyo, revoloteando como golondrina. Rompí mi propio escudo de moralidad y no escatimé en flirteos con el guapo español.

Tras comer y casi sin darnos cuenta, nuestra gran mesa era la única que se mantenía con gente. Nos pusieron música brasilera y la mayoría no tardó en bailar. Martín me arrastró a la improvisada pista de baile y comenzó a moverse de una manera muy sensual y elegante, moviendo las caderas rítmicamente, tomando por la cintura para colocarme a un lado suyo y dándome vueltas a su alrededor como si fuese su satélite. De pronto su nariz se pegó en mi mejilla y me susurró al oído palabras ardientes.

Sé que de vez en cuando Emmett y Edward nos echaba un vistazo.

— ¡Pues hay más de un par de ojos que no han dejáo' de miraros en toda la jornada! ¿Estáis comprometida o sólo eres dulcemente deseada, pequeña?

—No estoy "comprometida".

—Entonces eres dulcemente deseada y ¡cómo los entiendo!

Me cogió la mano.

—Ven, chica. Dejemos de contar dinero delante de los pobres.

Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta llevarme a la calle. Nos quedamos debajo de un pequeño techo que cubría la entrada.

— ¿Fumáis?

Levanté la mano en un gesto para negarme. Encendió su cigarrillo y caminamos bajo la lluvia para conversar.

— ¿Y de qué va tu prosa, pequeña?

Aspiró profundamente el cigarrillo.

—Novelas.

— ¿Y tú?

—Lo intento con los poemas —sonrió.

— ¡Fabuloso! A mí no se me da bien los poemas. Creo que me falta conexión y sensibilidad para escribirlos.

—No creo que la "sensibilidad" sea lo que obstaculice tu relación con la creación de poemas, ¡tenéis de sobra! Sino… ese par de tíos, no estarían como locos admirándote una tarde completa.

Solté una carcajada, estaba exagerando sin duda.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal? —añadió Martín.

—Adelante.

— ¿Haberos acostado con ambos?

Fruncí el ceño, incómoda. Abrió sus expresivos ojos de par en par y me cogió la mano.

—No os alteréis, pequeña rompe corazones. Esto no es una emboscada para invitaros a la cama. Eres preciosa, ¡Vaya, no ofendáis! Pero a mi atraen los tíos —sonrió—, como esa par que no ha dejado de miraros durante la tarde.

— ¿Eres gay? —consulté casi obsesiva.

—Lo soy. ¿Sorprendida? —juntó el entrecejo en plan "hombre galante de cine". Rió.

— ¡Pues, no lo parecéis, guapo! —exclamé remedando su sensual manera de hablar—. Eres estupendamente sensual. Pensé que me invitaríais a salir —le guiñé el ojo y rompí con una carcajada. Él se unió conmigo.

— ¡Pues qué va! Si osara hacer algo parecido, ese par de tíos, me cuelgan de las bolas. Y la verdad, tengo mejores planes para ellas —explotó en un risotón.

Terminamos de dar la vuelta a la manzana y cuando ya estuvimos frente de nuevo, preguntó.

— ¿Queréis entrar ya?

—La verdad es que me encanta la lluvia, pero que es suficiente por hoy.

Hice un gesto para mostrarle mi cuerpo húmedo de pies a cabeza. Él observó lo suyo y asintió.

Cuando empujamos la puerta, la música brotó por todos lados. Se oían risotadas, cuchicheos y aplausos. De fondo ya no había música brasilera, sino que tango. ¿Tango, eh?

Me acerqué más y noté que agitaba tanto el ambiente. Era Emmett junto a la señora de Cullen. Eran una sola silueta de cuerpos rectos y piernas largas, frotándose unas con otras. Él se veía increíblemente sensual en su papel de hombre que tomaba el toro por las astas. Llevaba su boina y se movía de forma grácil y segura. No tenía idea de que él practicaba tango: puntos a su favor.

La tomó por la parte alta del estómago, pegándola a su pecho y ella recogió las piernas para que Emmett la girara en el aire, dejando de manifiesto su increíble femineidad. Ella volvió a pegarse a un costado suyo, ambos de espalda, danzando hacia atrás con el ritmo frenético del tango. Se dieron un par de vueltas y Rosalie elevó una de sus rodillas, dejándola a la altura de las caderas de él. Su diminuto vestido se recogió más, dejando en exhibición sus estilizadas y envidiables piernas contorneadas. Dieron otro giro rápido y él se inclinó sobre ella, mientras Rose hacia la espalda recta hacia atrás y enredaba una rodilla en las piernas de Emmett.

Una sinfonía de aplausos brotó de forma espontánea. Observé de reojo a Edward, notando que cuando planté mi vista en él, tuvo que desviar la suya. Llevaba mucho más tiempo él, mirándome, mientras su flamante esposa casi se cogía a Emmett en la pista de baile.

—Lindo espectáculo —murmuraron en mi oído, era la voz de Jasper.

Inspiré, su comentario arrastraba muchas más intenciones de fondo que sólo alabar el baile de su mejor amigo.

—No tenía ni idea de que practicaba tango —contesté sin voltearme a mirarlo. Edward se esforzaba por no devolverme la mirada.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu relación diplomática con el español? —espetó. Siempre fue eso lo que quiso saber en realidad.

Me giré para encararlo. Mis pensamientos se llenaron de maliciosas intenciones y fue imposible no reír.

—Es gay —elevé una ceja en desafío—, creo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo.

Lo empujé con el hombro y caminé hacia los baños. Oí cómo rió bajito y se quedó mirando la segunda parte del espectáculo. Salí a la calle de nuevo. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

Llovía aún más fuerte y ya estaba oscureciendo. El ambiente húmedo y tibio me reconfortó. Pensé en Emmett y el corazón se me hinchó de emoción. ¿Y si hablaba con él esta noche?, ¿sería bueno que acercara a conversar?, ¿me querría ver o seguiría haciéndome la ley del hielo? Suspiré confundida, sin colocar atención a la puerta que se abría tras de mí.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Emmett, Bella?

El tono de Edward, traspasándose en medio de mi cabello húmedo justo detrás de mi oído, me acusaba. Mis músculos se tensaron ante su presencia. La gravedad de su voz me despertaba las entrañas y me apretaba el estómago. Lo deseaba, quería que fuese mío. En este mismo instante.


End file.
